


A God's Dilemma

by WhisperingKage



Category: Death Note, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he was god he was plagued with insecurities. Was his utopia a dystopia? Was L right? Was his girlfriend right? Was it wrong to build a utopia on the deaths of so many others, even if they were criminals, scum?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A God's Dilemma

A tall young man stood in his office gazing down at the night life of Tokyo. His hazel brown eyes taking in all the sight had to offer. The florescent light of his office lights bounced of his well kept light golden brown hair. This young man was no mere man he was in fact secretly a God. He was Kira the founder and God of his new perfect world.   
  
He gazed at the lit up city spread before him from his office, one fit for a God which he was. He was the God of this utopia once known as Japan. But unlike the Japan of the past his utopia was not torn apart by crime and disease.   
  
No, his utopia was what its name suggested. It was perfect in every form of the word, people were happy and because they were happy they prospered and made many life changing break troughs in the medical and scientific fields. Continuously finding cures for deadly diseases and improving their lives with new inventions.   
  
Now people had little to worry about and fear for he, Kira, had wiped away everything negative in his new world. Crime, violence, wars, sickness, poverty, virtually everything people feared in life save for death. For death came to all even God's.   
  
Yet, unlike the worry free people of his new world he was truly and utterly afraid of death, for how does one face something they had been pretending to be for years? How does one pay for the numerous sins he had committed, was committing even now? The sins that founded his new world, all the lives he had taken in the name of the greater good, in the name of justice.   
  
Yet, if that was true then why did he fear death so, if his sins had been truly justified in the name of justice he had done nothing wrong. All those that he had killed were criminals, the lowest of the low, and the scum of the Earth. He had done the world, no he had done his world a favor by getting rid of them, and they were nothing more than drains on society. They were free to repeat offensives because of technicalities because of loopholes in the old system.   
  
So he took it upon himself to punish them for their crimes where the old system had failed. He made it his life's ambition to create the perfect world, a world without crime. He would do anything and everything to achieve his goal even if it meant making a deal with the devil, after all it was all in the name a justice.   
  
So he had, he made a deal with Death himself he would have possession of the DeathNote a notebook used by Death himself in order to extract his judgment on the world. All he had to do was write down someone's full name while picturing their face and three seconds later they would die of a heart attack. All he had to give to Death in return was his soul, a small price to pay if it meant he could shape the world to his ideals.   
  
At first people had been scared of him, calling him a terrorist or a vigilantly, but as time went by they came to fear him and that fear made way for respect and awe. In no time he was a hero to the people of Japan, he was a savior, and he was a God. But with all great change comes a resistance, led by no other then L the world's greatest detective.   
  
L disproved of Kira's harsh methods of punishment, in theory it was a perfect way to make the world safer. But by killing criminals he was committing murder himself therefore he was a criminal.   
  
For two years he and L had played a game of cat and mouse, he posing as nothing more than a college student and L a police detective. But in the end he had won, he had beaten L at his own game and his new world was made.   
  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts and checked his watch. He cursed as he realized he had spent so much time lost in the past that he was now late for a very important date. He turned away from the dark sky line of his new world and gathered his things. Once he was sure he had all that he needed he headed out the door, hoping with all his might that his date would forgive him for being late, yet again.   
  
A young woman who looked to be at least twenty one years old glanced around the hustle and bustle of Tokyo's busy streets. Her sapphire eyes bounced from face to face, searching for the one who had called her out. Her eyes lit up lit up smile blossoming on her pale flawless face as she finally caught sight of the person she was looking for.   
  
"Light-Kun!" She waved her arms hoping to get his attention. He must have noticed her because he smiled in her direction and began politely making his way through the crowd towards her. He smiled as he reached her, his face slightly flushed from his struggle to make it to her.   
  
"Ah, Kagome-Chan I haven't kept you waiting long have I?" She smiled up at him and linked their arms leading them away from the hustle and bustle of the street towards the park.   
  
"Not very long Light-Kun. So do you mind if I ask you what kept you so long." He shook his head negatively as he allowed her to lead him to a bench in the park. Something that would have been a dangerous thing to do in the past when Japan's crime rate was in its prime. But that was then and this was now, five years after he had begun his campaign against crime. His eyes took on a hardened edge as he remembered all that he had done to make Japan the way it was today.   
  
"Light-Kun?" He looked down at Kagome felling guilty; he had momentarily forgotten she was there.   
  
"Hai, Kagome-Chan?" Her eyes held worry as she looked up at him, and it made his heart clench. A pure person like Kagome should never have to worry. It was for people like her that he had made his new world. Though none save for a few select knew he was the creator, the God of this new utopia very few indeed knew that he was Kira. Those that did were swiftly dealt with appropriately. Like Misa, she was his greatest pawn in his game against L, the great detective who was dead set on bringing him down, yet he had won. After which she had been disposed of.   
  
He Kira had won where the great L had failed though very few knew of his victory over the greatest detective of all time. Yes he was the God of this new world but he did not want others to know it was him. It was better to keep them on a short lease because if they knew Kira was a mere mortal then they would lose some of their respect and fear of him. For who was scarier a God or man?   
  
"Light-kun are you okay?" Once again he was brought out of his thoughts by his date. He smiled at her once again hoping to curb her worries.   
  
"Yes I am fine I was merely thinking about some unfinished work at the office." Kagome nodded satisfied with his answer. He was after all a man that took his work and responsibilities very seriously. More than once their dates had been called off at the last minute because of a last second emergency.   
  
"Okay but since we're together can we focus on us?" He chuckled at how cute she was, she had a light blush dusting her cheeks as she tried to avoid meeting his gaze.   
  
"Of course Kagome-Chan. What was it you had in mind?" She grinned up at him, her confidence growing.   
  
"I was thinking we could go to that new amusement park. You know the one opened in honor of L-sama. I think it was called L's Candy Land or something like that." He furrowed his eye brows.   
  
Since when was there an amusement park made in L's honor? Everyone knew L was Kira's greatest foe so why would they build him a tribute to him of all people in his new world. He felt his ire build, whoever was responsible for this would pay.   
  
"L's Candy Land? When did they make this?" Kagome looked taken back by the harsh tone in his voice but then she remembered he was an avid supporter of Kira, one of the few things that they disagreed on and constantly bickered about. She felt Kira was nothing more than a tyrant using people's fear of death to control them.   
  
Yes, the world they currently lived in was a peaceful one, but it was one bought by blood. Sure the majority of his victims were criminals; the lowest of the low, but most of them had or were paying for their crimes when Kira had struck them done.   
  
Besides L was a far cry from a criminal he helped put away the criminals that were too far gone to change or did not want to change. In a sense he was doing the same thing Kira was, he was making the word safe, but he was doing it the right way, the legal way. Yet Kira struck him down because he did not believe the in the way Kira was serving 'justice'.   
  
"Tashio Corps made it. It was intended to be a tribute to Kira, but Sesshomaru Tashio changed it at the last minute. He thought that L was more befitting to honor then a tyrant that rules by using fear." Her eyes shined as she spoke, showing she believed firmly in her statement.   
  
Light mentally sighed, it seemed L was still messing up his plans even in the afterlife. He knew Kagome was a supporter of L and even after his down fall three years ago she still believed he was right and that Kira was a tyrant that needed to be brought down. He hoped that in time he would be able to sway her to his side but that seemed to be a losing battle.   
  
Kagome was anything but a push over, she held firmly to her beliefs even though if she was heard spouting such ideals she would be labeled an outcast by society. Something he had warned her about many a time yet she had waved his warnings off, she would rather be an outcast because she stood up for her beliefs then a just another one of Kira's pawns. He sighed; he really didn't want to get into this with her right now.   
  
"Kagome-Chan why don't we just relax for a bit and enjoy each other's presence?" Kagome sighed and let her words die on her lips.   
  
She was gearing up for another round of Kira vs. L with her boyfriend, just because he was her boyfriend didn't mean they had to see eye to eye on everything and Kira was the one thing they would never see eye to eye on. She huffed but nodded her head affirmatively and settled into his embrace. After all they never really had time to just sit back and enjoy being together, seeing as he was always busy.   
  
"Okay Light-Kun. As long as we can be together anything's okay with me." Light smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, he truly enjoyed the time he got to spend with his girlfriend, it was during this time that he could relax, as much as a God could, and enjoy the fruits of his labor.   
  
It was also when he had time to sit and truly think about what he had done to achieve his utopia and where it was going. He had done so much, given up so much all in the name of his new world. Japan was a better place in theory, but he knew deep down that sooner or later people would get over their fear of him, of death, and return to their old ways.   
  
Was L right in his assumption that he was wrong, wrong to rule a world based on fear? No, he had given up so much to get where he was now he was past the point of no return he would see his new world out to the end. His resolve was strong as was he, but… he found himself looking down at the young woman curled in his arms and he had to ask himself, was his temporary utopia actually a dystopia like his girlfriend had argued? Was L right even in death?


End file.
